


New Girl

by Katiie190



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190





	

*Karla's POV* 

           My dad and I just got done unloading the truck, i've got one of the last boxes in my hands when my dad began talking. "I dont want any distractions from you, i catch you slipping your ass is done." I let out a sigh as i rolled my eyes turning to take the box into the house only to have my dad grab my shoulder tightly, spin me around and look at me with narrowed eyes. "Got it?" He asked lowly, letting out a breath i nodded, he finally let go allowing me to carry the damn box inside finally. 

     Walking upstairs i took the box to my room setting it on my bed. Taking a deep breath i looked around the plain room that was now mine. Pulling out my phone i seen that it was only four in the afternoon. Walking back downstairs i seen my dad unpacking the boxes and putting things away so i used it to my advantage and slipped outside. Walking down the porch i turned down the side walk and began walking aimlessly, not really knowing the neighborhood yet. "New neighbors?" I heard a voice say making me look around until i found a dark skinned woman and another lady with dark brown hair talking, they noticed me looking at them and spoke up. "You movin in?" The one lady with the dark brown hair asked while pointing over to my new house. 

      "Uh yeah." I said awkwardly rubbing my arm, the lady was about to talk again when my dad walked out of the house and shouted. "Karla! Get your ass in here now!" I blushed embarrassed and hurried to the house getting inside jumping when he slammed the door. 

     He looked at me angrily. "Why the hell were you outside? You should be unpacking!" "But dad, it's only four o'clock." I mumbled, he stepped closer to me. "Are you back talking me?" He asked lowly, even from where he's standing i could smell the alcohol on his breath, obviously he didnt wait long to drink. "No dad." I sighed looking down. "Look at me when i talk to you." I didnt look up so he grabbed my hair yanking my head back so i had to look at him and smell his breath. 

      "Get your ass up in that room and unpack, then maybe you can go outside." I nodded the best i could with him holding my hair, he let me go roughly allowing me to run up the stairs and into my room. When i closed the door i realized my door had a lock on it so i locked it just in case. Looking at the boxes i opened one and took my clothes out and into the dresser, most of the boxes are my clothes so i put them away first before moving on to hanging pictures of me and my mom from when i was little, some of my dad too but not many. 

      When i was finally done i unlocked my door and opened it walking out.

Going downstairs i didnt see my dad so i left him a note saying i was done, looking at the time i seen that it was 530 now, sighing i hurried outside after leaving the note on the counter. 

     Getting outside i stood on the porch for a moment breathing deeply.  
I hate that he moved to a different state because now i have no where to go when he gets angry or too drunk, or both. "Hey, everything okay?" My eyes snapped open and i seen the dark skinned lady from earlier, holding a box of what looked like wine. "Yeah." I lied followed with a fake smile as i walked down the porch steps. "Well, im going next door for a little get together they're having, you wanna come?" She asked nicely, i bit my lip nervously. "I dont want to come uninvited..." I trailed off, she laughed throwing an arm over my shoulder making me jump a little. "I just invited you, come on." She began walking me to the house next to mine. "My names Veronica by the way but you can call me 'V' and that was Fiona earlier, this is her house." With that she opened the door shouting. "Hey bitches!" My eyes nearly widened from the number of people in the house. 

       "Hey its you! Everything okay?" The lady who i learned is Fiona asked. "Yeah, everythings great.." I trailed off awkwardly looking around. "Well i would like to introduce you to my little sister Debbie, my brothers Lip, Ian, Liam, and Carl is somewhere" She pointed to the people allowing me to match a face with the name, i nodded to myself as i tried to make sure i remember that. "And that's Mickey, Ian's boyfriend." She pointed to a rough looking guy who was sitting at the table slicing an orange with a pocket knife. 

     I stood there biting my lip feeling awkward so i pulled out my phone looking through it. "You thirsty?" Fiona asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh no thank you." I smiled lightly, she looked shocked. "Wow, you guys need to learn from her, she has a thing called manners, something none of you have." I let out a giggle as i watched my new neighbors talk and joke around. "What grade are you in?" Debbie asked. "I'm in 9th." I answered with a smile, she looked at me and asked. "So why did you move to the south side?" I looked down playing with my fingers. "Uh, my dad got custody of me." I paused for a moment before continuing. "My mom's a junkie." "Im sorry, if it makes you feel better my mom and dad are both drunks and junkies." Debbie shrugged nonchalantly. 

     "Im sorry, my dads also a drunk." She smiled sadly. "Alright!" Fiona suddenly shouted holding her arms out with a smile. "I would like to make a toast, to family-" I zoned out looking at my fingers, suddenly i felt someone nudge my arm, looking up i seen it was one of the brothers, Ian. "You okay?" He asked quietly, i gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, im good." Pulling out my phone i looked at the time seeing it as 6:30, standing up i started walking to the door. "Where ya goin?" Veronica asked, turning around just as i was about to grab the door knob i looked around seeing mostly everyone was looking my way. "Uh, i gotta get home." I stated awkwardly. "Its only 6:30." Debbie said. "Yeah, my dads a little strict." I shrugged. "Oh okay, well you're welcome to come over anytime sweetie." Fiona said with a smile, i smiled back and said thank you before exiting the house with a deep breath. 


End file.
